


The Word He is Looking For

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [12]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Poetry, Community: Iyhedonism, Crack, Foodporn 'verse, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha tries to write a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Word He is Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> Yup its my Inu/Kouga/Sess Modern World of FoodSex. I made up the game Space Zombie Avengers.
> 
> I originally wrote this for iyhedonism, Week 98 "Poetry," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Inuyasha had really done it this time. Not that he had a clue as to what he had done but Kouga was mad. Kouga wasn’t just mad, he was vein-popping-out-of-his-forehead-and-staying-at-Ginta’s-until-further-notice mad.

Since Kouga’s abrupt departure, Inuyasha spent more time hanging out with his friends and away from Sesshoumaru, who was pissed at his lack of easy access wolf demon. During one of these visits, Kagome, in a misguided attempt at being helpful, suggested that Inuyasha write Kouga a poem.

Inuyasha decided to try her advice and sat down at the table to write, occasionally eyeing Sesshoumaru, who was reading peacefully in his favorite chair in the corner.

“Umm…let’s see, Kagome said to just compare Kouga to things or say what I like about him. Easy!”

Inuyasha sat for several minutes poking himself in the forehead with his pencil trying to come up with something.

“His eyes are…blue…like…the magic flowers on level 84 of Space Zombie Avengers.”

Inuyasha congratulated himself on his progress.

“His hair is shiny like…shiny, shiny things.”

Inuyasha’s face fell but he kept trying.

“His hair smells like…home. Heh, not bad!”

Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to focus more on what Kouga smelled like.

“His skin smells like…sunshine. And it tastes like…”

Inuyasha couldn’t figure out a word to describe what Kouga’s skin tasted like. He just knew that everything tastes better when licked off of it.

“His kisses are like…”

Inuyasha scrunched up his face in concentration.

“Ramen! They’re hot and I could live off ‘em.”

Inuyasha smirked in triumph.

“His cock is like…”

Inuyasha’s brain was suddenly flooded with images of Kouga cuming. The sweat on his skin. The way his muscles would tense. Kouga’s face contorted, groaning in pleasure. The way his cock twitched and squirted.

Inuyasha shook himself and decided to come back to that one.

“His balls are…uh…”

Inuyasha was stumped again. He couldn’t come up with anything else he wanted to suck on and rub on his face to compare them to.

“His ass is like…”

Sesshoumaru’s book flew across the room and smacked Inuyasha in the face.

“Must you do that out loud?”


End file.
